vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quenser Barbotage
Summary Quenser Barbotage is a battlefield student under the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and a trainee as a mechanic of Objects, aspiring to be an Object designer. Unlike many members of the military, he does not belong to an elite class. Quenser and Heivia were the very first people to destroy an Object without the use of another Object or nukes, and despite this action making them national heroes and famous even in other nations, the two are still considered problem soldiers and are sent with their battalion all over the world to fight cutting-edge Objects. Officially designated as a combat engineer, Quenser is technically not a soldier and not allowed to carry guns, but has used the Hand Axe explosives he has been issued in several creative ways to defeat both flesh-and-blood soldiers and the gigantic Objects. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B with Hand Axe Name: Quenser Barbotage, Dragon Killers (With Heivia Winchell), Legendary Maid Quensette Origin: Heavy Object Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Battlefield Student, Trainee Mechanic, Combat Engineer Powers and Abilities: Expert at using explosives, high intelligence Attack Potency: Human level melee, Wall level with Hand Axe (Creates powerful explosions, more powerful than the standard issue C4) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Above average Range: Quenser has been able to throw a Hand Axe explosive over 50 meters Standard Equipment: Hand Axe, fuses, radio, Legitimacy Kingdom survival kit Intelligence: High, he is capable of analyzing information at his disposal, identifying key points and using them to come up with ideas on how to accomplish his objectives, an example being identifying an Object's weak points just by reading its instruction manual. He is also capable of making good use of what equipment he has at his disposal, as well as his surroundings and circumstances, in order to achieve his goals. Object designer Claire Whist has speculated that if Quenser were to become an Object designer himself and create an Object with his dangerous ideas, he could skip a few generations in the process and create something like the seventh generation Object. (Note: To this day objects have just reached generation 2). Knows how to improvise various tools out of simple materials, such as making a crude parabolic antenna to intercept wireless signals (claiming he could do so with just a plastic bottle cut in half and aluminum foil) and an improvised ultrasonic weapon. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hand Axe: Special Legitimacy Kingdom explosive more powerful than the standard C4. It can be remotely detonated or use timed fuses Quenser has shown to be capable of using the explosive in enclosed spaces in a non-lethal way by modifying the amount of explosive, using just enough force to apply tremendous pressure to the inner ear that controls balance and knocking out human opponents. He can also add various pieces of shrapnel into the exlplosive to create an anti-personnel explosion. The fuses alone create a small explosion capable of tearing a hole the size of a ping pong ball on the human body. The standard equipment of a combat engineer like Quenser is 10kg of explosives, though Quenser is sometimes lazy and only carries about half of that. *'Ultrasonic Weapon:' An improvised weapon made by Quenser using a cylindrical container about as thick as a human arm made out of the tungsten steel used for bomb-resistant safes, a thick wire, thin steel panels, a hand drill and a dog whistle. Upon finishing preparations, Quenser sticks a finger-sized piece of Hand Axe inside it and closes the lid, making a hole on it with the hand drill and attaching the dog whistle and steel panels to it. The weapon is aimed by resting it on one's shoulder like a bazooka. Upon trigering the explosive, the rapidly exploding blast is directed by the weapon, using the whistle to create a silent sound blast on a frequency too high for human ears. There're no flashy effects, no light and the only sound produced that humans can hear is a quiet metallic click. The directed ultrasonic waves give a concussion by shaking the target's skull, instantly knocking out human targets. It can be reused by replacing the used Hand Axe explosive. Survival Kit: A small set filled with medicines for first aid and tools meant to acquire and prepare food in the wild carried by soldiers of the Legitimacy Kingdom. The tools double as weapons: the skewer can be used for stabbing or throwing and the fishing line can be used to strangle or as a wire trap. Combined with the weights it can be used as a blunt weapon. The miniature fishing pole works as a carbon fiber whip to take out the trachea or an artery in a single strike in close quarters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heavy Object Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Explosion Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9